


Happy New Years?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Other, That's it, This isnt even good, i just wanted them to kiss, i'll delete this when i wake up gn, in this house we celebrate hinata's birthday, new years is cancelled, other ships are mentioned?, they aren't as relevant though just the stereotypical new years kiss tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone's excited for New Years. Everyone except Komaeda...kind of.





	Happy New Years?

Two hours left. 

They had two hours left until New Years hit. Two whole hours until Hajime Hinata aged another year.

His birthday wasn't a big deal to him, really. He was far too focused on unloading the fireworks Future Foundation had sent in late upon request of the bunch anyways. They hadn't kept much track of the time to begin with, really, but once one person had mentioned it earlier that week, the group began planning ahead. And by group, he meant Sonia and Byakuya.

None of them had a reason not to oblige, really, so they agreed to help at the orders of the two leaders. The girls took orders from Sonia, setting up tables and decoration out at the beach where the guys set up fireworks meticulously, Fuyuhiko being the most careful with them. Gundam and Kazuichi kept up at some strange rivalry, Gundam pleasing Sonia with the smallest of actions and Kazuichi trying his best to please the princess by going above and beyond. It was endearing to see all of his classmates working together; even Hiyoko was being nice to Mikan, and by nice, Hinata means she hasn't called her anything rude throughout her ordering her around yet. 

Hanamura was in the kitchen cooking, Koizumi was preparing her camera with film to take pictures, Ibuki was setting up a little stage with Akane's help for her to perform on. Pekoyama watched over everyone just in case someone would potential get hurt, Nidai was presumably on washroom break. There was one person missing, though...

"Oi, Hinata!"

He barely registered the voice as muffled footsteps approached him, his arms placing down a bundle of fireworks with the others. He could feel the sand obnoxiously in his shoes, sighing and kicking the sand as he stood up. 

"Hinata!"

As if the voice itself personally knocked against his skull, he jerked to his head toward the voice next to him, chin tilting down to look at the boy before him. Fuyuhiko looked distressed, his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows furrowing. Though, Hinata deduced, he always looked distressed. "Oh, hey, did you need something?"

Hinata must have said something wrong, because based on the irritated sigh and eye roll from the former yakuza, he definitely didn't say what Fuyuhiko wanted to hear.

"You're not blind, right?" He half-whispered, arms falling to his side. He turned his head to either side of himself, as if looking for someone. As if someone was missing, and Hinata really was just stupid. "Komaeda's missing." Question answered, Hinata was just stupid.

He thought back to their first experience on the island, how there was nearly never a time where he wasn't watching Komaeda. How could he not? He'd always been up to something, and he needed to keep a watch on Komaeda for his own...stress relief. Yeah, that's what he'd tell himself. Watching Komaeda to relieve himself of the stress that he's up to something is what it was. Now, though, he'd still watch Komaeda sometimes, but why? It wasn't like he  _liked_ Komaeda or anything. He was just...still suspicious. Yeah, suspicious.

It wasn't long until Hinata realized he'd spaced out for too long, and Fuyuhiko was palming his face angrily.

"S-sorry, sorry, I was just...thinking. I'll go look for him-"

"Don't take too long. Sonia wants us to start celebrating before we run out of time." He watched as the boy walked off, following after Pekoyama. They didn't hold hands or do anything suggestive, but everyone knew just from the way they looked at each other how much they really cared about each other, romantic or not. 

Hinata sighed, a hand running through his hair as he glanced around one last time. No sign of Komaeda at all. He couldn't help worry, afraid of what he could be up to. His luck could get him in any sort of trouble, and what better day for his luck to strike than New Years? He was pacing to Komaeda's cottage before he knew it, taking in the anxious feeling in his chest. Taking a deep breath as he raised his fist to knock on the door, it was swung open and Hinata's hand nearly collided with the male before he jerked his arm back.

"A-ah, Hinata-kun? Is something wrong?" His hair was a fairly disheveled mess, a soft fluster complimenting his cheeks. His hair was always a disheveled mess, and he always had a soft fluster when he was around. Had he not been so pale, no one would have noticed the gentle pink that stood so prominently on his soft skin. 

Had Hinata not been staring so much, the fluster would have stayed it's faint shade of pink. He found it absurd, how easily Komaeda was wrapped around his finger. Not by choice or anything, anyone could agree that he wrapped himself around it.

"We're all setting up for New Years, what the hell have you been doing all day?" His voice came out harsher than he meant it to. He doesn't ever mean for it to at all, but that's just what always happens when he speaks to Komaeda. His eyes attempted to gaze past him, curious about the state of the boys' room, but as if he were hiding something, Komaeda's body moved along with his eyes.

"Well, you see, New Years is a special event that only happens once a year, Hinata-kun, so I can't let my luck ruin it, of course. I would deserve a fate worse than death if I were to do that to you all..." He didn't need to look into Komaeda's eyes to know the dark gaze that's overcome him, and although he had a point, Hinata sigh irritably and snapped him out of this despair daze. 

"Sonia would be mad if I let you sit in your cottage. We're starting soon, so come on-"

Almost irritably, Komaeda's head tilted and his expression was questionable. Hinata couldn't predict what he was thinking, his own train of thought coming to an immediate halt. Honestly, he was often sick of Komaeda's crap, but that didn't mean he didn't want him to come. He actually genuinely wanted him there, but he wasn't going to say that out loud, for the sake of them both.

"Hinata-kun, I told you...my luck will just ruin everything, so you don't need to worry about me!" Back to the questionable smile.

Everything about Komaeda was questionable. 

"Besides, fireworks are dangerous. Someone might get hurt because of me." He added.

Hinata nearly rolled his eyes at the response, his hand being propped on the wooden railing beside him. He leaned in this direction awkwardly, even Komaeda eyeing him weirdly for how he was fidgeting. "I'm sure my luck will cancel yours out or something, right? I mean, I'm not  _just_ Hinata." He thought about it, as did Komaeda, and he wasn't sure if he was really even confident in that statement. If it was luck, of course Hinata had that too, after all he  _was_ Kamukura and still is, but still. He could practically feel Komaeda's sights glued to his red eye after he brought it up, a hard lump in through making it harder to swallow down. Having Komaeda study him so intently was awfully embarrassing, and he wanted nothing of it, sort of.

Leaning against his door frame, Komaeda nodded slightly, his gaze clouding to the floor. It was a compelling argument, but he knew Komaeda had a handful of counter arguments that he wasn't about to put up with. How hard is it to just get him to come? His stubborn self deprecation was difficult to combat, and Hinata really would have given up if he didn't want to experience this with him. Or as Hinata puts it, keep a careful eye on Komaeda.

He nearly hesitated as he watched those lips fall open, cutting him off instantly. "I want you to come, so can you? F-for me?" Based on Komaeda's lips staying open, Hinata assumed he said something right.

Komaeda glanced back at the inside of his cottage, his thoughts jumbled. Decidedly, he took a step back into his cottage, a half-smile plastered on his face. "I'll come later, okay?"

"Komaeda, come on...I need to keep-" he cut himself off. He doesn't need to keep his eye on Komaeda, he just wants to. Taking a deep breath, he continued with what he hoped was more convincing to the both of them. "I need to keep you from being alone tonight, s-so...um..."

As if he could read right through his confidence facade, Komaeda smiled convincingly, his head peeking out the door. "I'll come, Hinata-kun, I promise. Just be patient and I'll come sooner or later. I just have something I need to do!"

And he was patient. Sort of. Hinata sat at a beach for a period of time, pondering what Komaeda was up to. He explained to Fuyuhiko the situation with Komaeda, but he didn't seem to care as much as he did earlier, his mind occupied with other plans. Hinata could only guess those plans as he eyed Pekoyama and the clock in the distance in a repetitive order.

"A little cliche, don't you think?" Hinata voiced, his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair. He brought a leg over another, his eyes focused on Byakuya who prepared the first batch of fireworks. A table next to the brunet had a row of sparklers for them to light at midnight as well, even though Koizumi was already taking pictures of Hiyoko who waved a sparkler around excitedly. 

"What are you talking about?" Fuyuhiko snapped, his fists balling up at his sides. Hinata knew he hated being transparent, but that was just how he was. Besides, the short blond wasn't going to hurt him over it. Hinata knew that.

"You're going to kiss her, right? Like the New Years tradition."

Spot on, Hinata thought, his smile making the fluster on the yakuza's cheek light up deeper. He just told him to shut up in reply, arms folded in his chest.

"Twenty minutes left, everyone!" Sonia called out, her and Gundam observing the fireworks together. Hinata wondered if they were going to kiss too.

Everyone really found something in one another, didn't they?

"What about you?" Fuyuhiko spoke up, his head tilted as he looked down at the brunet.

Hinata just sat and thought. Twenty minutes left and Komaeda was nowhere to be seen...how troublesome. That boy really must have been lying, he pondered, giving himself a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Well, Komaeda still hasn't show up, I'm-"

"Yeah, I assumed so."

"You...assumed so? Don't you mean you  _see_?"

Fuyuhiko just blinked. "What? No, I meant...are you not planning to kiss Komaeda at midnight? Everyone thinks you will-"

If Hinata was drinking anything, he would have sputtered it all over himself, but he just sputtered air like an idiot and flustered up instantly. Him, kissing Komaeda...at midnight? Where did he get the impression that Hinata would do such a thing? Especially to Komaeda, of all people. Komaeda, who once was their biggest threat and hated enemy. Komaeda, who he constantly watches out of  _fear_ that he's up to something. Komaeda, who constantly puts others above himself no matter what and always focuses on everyone's safety, despite him getting nothing fun out of everyone else's fun.

Komaeda, who promised him he'd be there.

Abruptly, Hinata stood up from his chair, body overcome by his thought. He didn't even excuse himself as he walked past Fuyuhiko, his body bringing himself back to Komaeda's cottage. He knocked, but there was no answer. In fact, the door wasn't even locked, and as he invited himself in, he was greeted with nothing. His eyes darted to the clock up on his wall, grimacing at the time: 11:48pm. New Years was in twelve minutes, and Komaeda was nowhere to be found...

He nervously peeked into the washroom, but it remained clean and unoccupied. His patience was wearing thin.

Komaeda  _promised_ he'd be there, and now, here he was, unaware of his whereabouts with less than 10 minutes until New Years.

And less than ten minutes until his birthday.

His sigh was easily determined as aggravated as he left the cottage, shutting the door behind him. He walked to the hotel, hoping to find him there, but all he found were an abandoned lobby and empty dishes in the kitchen that Akane and Byakuya had wiped clean with their tongues. 

Five minutes until 12:00am. Maybe Komaeda joined up with their classmates by now? 

Maybe Komaeda doesn't matter that much and he should stop worrying so much about what he thinks.

But Hinata continued to worry anyway, his legs pacing to the beach where he hoped his hardest that Komaeda resided, but nothing. Nothing but everyone paired up with a friend or love interest, watching the clock countdown to the last minute. One minute until New Years and it's like Komaeda just didn't care. 

Fuyuhiko looked happy along side Pekoyama. Sonia and Kazuichi sat on either side of Gundam comfortably, Ibuki and Mikan were nuzzled up closely, Akane and Nidai were cheering their hearts out. Saionji and Koizumi sat with head against head, Koizumi's camera positioned to the sky where the fireworks would explode into art. 

Everyone was paired up with someone, everyone but Hinata. If Monokuma were here, he would have been pleased with the despair he felt. He could have joined up with anyone, just to cut the awkward tension of it all for himself, but ever since they returned to the island, he had his attention so focused on Komaeda he barely had time to strengthen his bond with anyone who wasn't already involved with their love interest.

"10!" He heard them cheer. He glanced around one more time...

"9!" He gives up, he thinks. There's no use looking for him.

"8!" His hopes were crushed, and he didn't realize how much he truly wanted to spend time with Komaeda until now.

"7!" And now, here he was, alone.

"6!" Alone. Things really felt despairingly slow.

"5!" Slow enough to really let the the loneliness sink in,

"4!" Slow enough to realize the cold hand pressed against the far side of his jaw.

"3!" Slow enough to register his head being turned to the side, to hear the faint sound of sparks from the fireworks being lit.

"2!" Slow enough to recognize the white fluff of hair before him, the gentle skin, the sharp collarbone, the buttoned nose, those long lashes.

"1!" Slow enough to feel his lips press graciously against Komaeda's, his mind drowning out the shouting and popping of fireworks. 

"Happy New Years!" their classmates shouted over the fireworks booming. Their cheering was loud enough to fill both their ears, but even so, Hinata could only hear his own pounding heart as Komaeda pulled away, a prominent fluster on both of their cheeks. 

"Happy birthday, Hinata-kun." he whispered to him, the smile on his face soft and sweet. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had-...Hinata-kun?"

Hinata remained speechless, but in the moment, he was pretty sure he knew just why he wanted to keep an eye on Komaeda so much. 

His hand was grasped as Komaeda pulled himself back, and Hinata could have sworn he saw a fluster on his cheeks before being tugged towards his classmates, loud cheers of happiness among them as they jumped around in the sparks of the fireworks.


End file.
